Game Grumps Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Err guys. The blue is reeaaaalllly hard to read on the gray background. Maybe make it blue text in little white buttons, or find a better color altogether? 03:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Seanzie The Real Reason Jon is no longer a part of Game Gumps I will not state my name, but i will say that i am a former member of the behind the scenes crew on the game grumps. I will not mention what my job was either, as that will merely narrow things down. But anyway, it has come to my attention that many people have taken note that JonTron's June 2013 departure was indeed very suspicious, and that is correct. But the thing is, it wasn't because of a fight. It was something much graver than that. I will assure you that i am aware that what i am about to say may sound insane to much of you, and a good reason for that. Any of you doubt what i am about to say, i don't blame you. I understand completely why you would, but sometimes, something we don't think will happen actually do. But anyway, on with the story... It started back in June, when Arin Hanson had the pleasure of working with Daniel Avidan of Ninja Sex Party. This was, of course, the video in which JonTron appeared in. Anyway, after this video was finished, Danny made an offer to Arin that, if he can get JonTron off of the GameGumps and get him in his place, he will pay Arin an extra $2'600 bonus. Arin originally thought he was kidding, but he showed him that he happened to have quite a bit of money. Anyway, long story short, he accepted the offer. So then the day came that they got around to filming their last video together. After filming, Arin went on to inform Jon about the offer. This led to the two getting in to a heated argument. And i MEAN heated! Arin tried to do it tactfully at first, but it didn't go over so well. The heated argument eventually led to Arin being pushed to his limits, he got so angry he grunted and showed off what must have been about six chins, then proceeded to draw out a sword and slice Jon in half. A shrill scream was heard from Suzy. It was so loud it caused me to completely lose focus as i stood there with my ears ringing and my eyes watering. Once it all cleared up, i saw Arin standing there freaking out. Suzy locked herself in one room for pretty much the rest of the night mostly crying and sleeping. Around two hours later, Danny called up Arin to ask him if he had done his job, and he said that he did, but that it took a direction he did not expect. He then voiced his concern about everything. And Danny said that, if he could allow him to create his own show and air it within the game grumps channel, he would do what he could to keep Arin out of trouble. Basically, Steam Train was a show Danny had actually intended on creating long in the past, and was intended to act much like gamegrumps(he came up with the idea not at all long after the GG show debuted) but did not feel he could properly market the show. Here he basically saw the perfect oppertunity to unleash it on to the world. I was also told no one wanted to do it with him either back when he first tried setting it up, so he was given Ross here, who always wanted a part in the grumps. And so the offer was accepted. As for Jon, Danny contacted his friend Bargo(of TGWTG) to take Jon's body and somehow pose as him. This is where everything starts to get weird. In his house, he keeps Jon frozen in a huge ice box and, from what i can gather, keeps him here so he has access to his DNA in which he can mix in to a sort of transformation potion, which leads him to change form for about 5 hours. This is crazy, i know. Even i question if this is really happening despite it being right in my face. Suzy, ever since then, seems to suffer from something i could only identify as "Spontanious Crying". She can be fine for a while, either all happy and smiles, or seemingly mild in general, and then all of a sudden starts sobbing out of nowhere. It seems rather random when it all shows up, but i am pretty sure she has not gone a day without crying for at least an hour since that event. Another thing to note is that, remember when Danny made a comment about Arin killing someone? That was a warning because Arin expressed dislike for Steam Train being here, and Danny stopped him right there and said, the more he mentions anything about taking it off or expresses any dislike for it, the more he will be lead to exposing arin. Considering Arin only mentioned it to him and did not mention it publicly, he didn't expose him, but he basically asked him that on the show itself by means of a warning as to how far it can go if he took it off or publicly announce his dislike for it. So yeah, that's the story. I will be quite surprised if anyone believes any of this, and again, i completely expect you to not buy any of it. As i said, even i find it strange and almost like some sort of bad dream. But all i can say, is yes, this is indeed what happened and what is continuing to happen. Crasta (talk) 09:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC)CrastaCrasta (talk) 09:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i had a question. In the now old song Its dangerous to go alone, i found it recently and thought it was hilarious. But could someone tell me what kind of style of singing and music that the old man singing was? I dont know if there is a particular kind of genre for that but i just really liked his part of the music itself despite all the memes 02:02, November 28, 2017 (UTC)